Taking It Back
by moroitsubasa
Summary: A sequel to a certain chapter of The Red Button. [Dark x Sato] Considered complete unless I can come up with something to follow.


**Taking it back**

A sequel to a certain chapter of _The Red Button_. Dark x Satoshi

Disclaimer: If I did own DNAngel, there would be a lot more moments like this.

* * *

He'd been watching him a lot recently. He knew when he got to school and when he left; he knew where he went and who he spoke to; he knew the patterns his mother used in the traps she set for him and he knew and was able to predict the precise motions he would take to avoid them; he knew that he sorted his underwear drawer at 6:15pm on laundry day and couldn't fall asleep without first taking a double-dose of Nyquil. 

So what if the person he shared a body with called him a stalker? So what if he had lost even more weight following him around? So what if he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in three months.

Now, he knew everything, including what it would take to bring _him_ out. He would be the first Hikari ever to take something back from a Niwa if it killed him. Even if that Niwa was a Mousey.

--

Daisuke had been feeling watched a lot recently; recently being the past month or so. Today, the feeling was even stronger as he continued walking home from school.

_I already told you it's Creepy._

_**Don't be ridiculous, Dark. Hiwatari-kun isn't following us.**_

_Not us, Dai. One of us. He either has the hots for you or for me, and can't get it out of his system without stalking us. It's in his blood._

_**Dark!**_

_If you don't believe me, turn around sometime._

_**No! Because he's not following us.**_

_Whatever._

Still, the comment made him uneasy and the watched feeling only got worse as he continued home. What Dark said had been true, though. Had the redhead turned at that moment, he would have seen a certain blunette following him not fifty feet away. Not forty feet, either. Nor twenty, fifteen, or ten.

No, Satoshi was a mere five feet away, armed and ready to pounce--not that his plan involved pouncing. It was more like wait for the oblivious Niwa to pass an ally, grab his shirt, pull him in, and pin him to a wall.

And, oh goody, his plan worked. Said Niwa was now startled and stuttering, very nervous, red, and confused. Perfect. "Niwa, let me talk to Dark."

"--n-n-n-not that you _were_ f-following me--what?"

"I want to talk to Dark. Bring him out." Calm, cold, and to the point, with the added bonus of simple sentences for the red-eyed teen. Just as Daisuke was about to inform Satoshi that he was _not_ one of the Harada twins, he was interrupted. "I know you can, Niwa. You haven't used the gene for the last three heists."

_Stalker._

_**Shut up, Krad.**_

Obediently, and more than a little confused, Daisuke shut his eyes and gradually let go. First he lost all feeling in patches of skin and his hearing began to fade away, soon entire limbs were numb and even the faint odor of car exhaust had faded into nothing until he was able to let go of all his ties as he floated in the sea of magic and lack of physical sensation with only the persistent humming of Dark's soul keeping him aware.

Satoshi stared as the boy before him grew several inches taller and layers of lean muscle that wasn't suiting the clumsy, innocent boy with more than a little envy. His own transformations, even the few that were voluntary, were never so smooth and painless. Quite the contrary, actually. The recently recreated pair of wounds in his back still weren't closing up and had to remain bandaged for the time being.

Dark gave an exasperated sigh as he gained complete control, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes closed out of spite. "What is it, Creepy, and this better be about why you've been stalking us for a mon--" the rest of the word was muffled by something that pinned his lips shut. Something warm and pliable. Something that felt oddly like another mouth. Dark's violet eyes flew open just as Satoshi drew back almost shyly.

Dark found it most appropriate to freak out and spit, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Ew! What the hell are you trying to do to me? You better not 've--"

"Three months." Satoshi stated with what may have been a smug tone, but Dark couldn't tell.

"What?"

"I've been following you for _three_ months," he elaborated, as if it were obvious.

Satoshi simply watched as Dark pointed, not bothering to hide his ego, as much as the gesture would have been appreciated. "Ha! I knew it! You hear that, Dai? The bastard _was_ following us. Wait--" his tone changed to something curious, his face morphing into something akin to the emotion "--why _were_ you following us?"

"I wanted to take it back--my first kiss," the younger (by about 300 years) added to save time and energy from answering the obvious question that would surely have followed. Still, he suddenly was shy himself, not quite able to look the thief in the face any longer. The urge puzzled him, but he didn't dare to ponder on it.

Then, the idiot tsked at him. "Silly Commander, you can't take back a kiss. You can only give more." Then he covered the Hikari's lips with his own and left in a puff of ebony feathers, leaving a puzzled and annoyed teenager in his wake.


End file.
